The Secret Hidden In The Identity
by Matcat98
Summary: A pair of twins come to Inaba. They're a year older than the rest and seem normal. But what are they hiding? The "good" stuff is coming in chapter 8, stay tuned! Please like and leave reviews
1. The Twins in Inaba

(Sometime after the addition of Naoto to the team but before any of the good stuff)

Yu Narukami, along with Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shriogane, and Ted E. Bear were walking along the streets of Inaba when they heard an unfamiliar sound.

"Cynthia, how many times do I have to tell you to stop following me around!?" A young man's voice screamed.

"I'm not following you! I'm just trying to make some new friends! Not that you'd understand what a friend is." A feminine voice yelled back

"You little…"

That was when Rise ran over, despite Naoto holding her back. "Heeeyyyy! I heard you were trying to make some friends…" Her voice faded off when she saw their faces. They were the most beautiful identical faces she had ever seen. "Whoa… Are you two twins?"

"Yes." They replied in unison. Then they started up again.

"I was totally capable of answering her question, Adam."

"Well maybe if you'd let me talk to people every once in a while." His voice faded off.

By then the rest of the group caught up with the other three. A reporter ran out of a van just then and started asking questions.

"You two are new to Inaba, correct? She asked

"Yes." They replied.

"You two must be a couple of heartbreakers then. I mean those features are out of this world."

Then, as an odd impulse, Cynthia put her arms over her chest and Adam put his just under his torso.

"Go away!" Cynthia screamed as she slapped the woman and ran off with Adam.

"Get bent!" Kanji screamed at the reporter as he Naoto, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Rise ran off after them.

"Brats!" The reporter muttered under her breath. "Well, this is Yusua Kiote, signing off.

Yu realized that they had been recording that and he hoped they didn't plan to show it later. It wasn't good to draw more attention to the group then was needed. Something else was also nagging at him.

*LATER IN FRONT OF SHIROKU*

"It really great knowing that we aren't the only newcomers to Inaba." Cynthia said.

"Yu-kun and Yosuke-kun moved here a while ago" Yukiko said.

"Our parents were killed a while ago in a car accident," Adam started, "We used our insurance money to get away from Hiroshima and in to the suburbs."

This set an awkward mood among them until Naoto spoke up.

"I lost my parents in an accident once too." "The perp was never found."

"Well that's enough depressing stuff for one day!" Chie said lightening the tense atmosphere.

"Oh my, Adam we're late!" Cynthia started, "We're going to miss the landlord!"

"Maybe if you didn't stand there yacking up our new friends; he flashed them a smile; we'd be on time!"

They set off running getting in to a small red car, Cynthia in the driver's seat, and speeding off, their bantering being heard all the way down the block.

"They're interesting." Yosuke said.

"A little too interesting if you ask me." Yu said


	2. Hidden Stories

The T.V. was on. Yu and Nanako were sitting at home, Yukiko and Yu had some suspicion about when Dojima was going to be home, so Yukiko insisted she stay with them, for Nanako's sake of course.

"Nanako, turn it up, will ya?" Yu said

"Ok Big Bro." Nanako said as she turned the volume up."

The story he wanted to hear was that of the group and him, along with the twins. He was sure they would blur out their faces because they hadn't signed any release, but he couldn't be too sure. Sure enough, there she was; Yusua Kiote, with a bandage on her cheek from where Cynthia had hit her.

"Our story on Pop Culture tonight," she started, "is about a local pair of twins, seen here," A picture of the twins popped up. "who are involved in the mysterious Tsukino murders of 2011. Akane and Nathaniel Tsukino were killed in the suspected middle of the night when a large with American sedan, most likely a Chevy Impala, was seen speed down the road at 90 miles per hour. The children, Cynthiakemi, and Adamiyu, refused to comment further on the matter. Today, I was live on the scene with the twins and what seemed to be a group of delinquents." She said that last sentence like it hurt her. The picture taken at the scene was shown, everyone's face blurred except the twins. Now that Yu thought of it, he spoke up:

"Cynthiakemi, and Adamiyu?" He questioned.

Yukiko spoke up, "Since their parents were American and Japanese, they must've blended Biblical and Japanese names. Miyu means superior beauty, and Akemi means brightly beautiful. Cynthia and Adam are American names." Well that cleared it up. He did find it strange how they slightly mentioned the murders. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it.' Nanako said.

"Hello Nanako-chan." Yukiko's mother said

"Hello Ms. Amagi-ue***" Nanako replied.

'Bye Yukiko, we'll talk about this tomorrow with the others." Yu said.

"OK." Yukiko added before scurrying out the door.

Hey I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters, but stay tuned!

*** -ue is used to address your, or somebody else's parent. Since Nanako would only briefly had met Ms. Amagi, she would be Amagi-ue, respectfully.


	3. Friends, Minus Two

October 12

It was raining that day.

The school day went on like normal, except Ms. Kasiwagi, who was wearing something that got her suspended for the day.

When Yu stepped out, he didnt't see that red Mazda Demio anywhere, he thought to himself that the twins must've gone home already.

*FAR FAR AWAY*

"Cynthiakemi! What the hell happened!" Adamiyu screamed at her.

"I don't know." She replied back. Then lights came on, arrows in the floor.

"Maybe that's the way out!" Adam started running.

"Adamiyu!" Wait for me!

*BACK TO THE PRESENT*

"Hey you guys." Yu said as he rode his scooter up to JUNES. The gang was waiting for him in the parking lot.

"Dude, JUNES is only like a ten minute walk from you're house," Yosuke started "Are you really that lazy to not just walk?"

As a response, Yu threw his helmet at his crotch. "That'll teach me." Yosuke whimpered. He hobbled away to the food court with Yukiko

assisting him.

*LATER AT THE FOOD COURT*

"So let's discuss what has happened with Cynthiakemi and Adamiyu Tsukino. Gosh, that's a mouthful" Rise started

"Well we know they came to Inaba a short time ago, there parents were killed back in 2011 and that reporter somehow triggered an aggressive

responce in them. Naoto said

"That girl did have a huge rack!" Yosuke said, followed by a slap from Yukiko.

"Hey!" Yosuke yelped.

"Yukiko, for once I understand what Yosuke was talking about. I couldn't help but notice there 'intimate' features." Chie said.

"Chie!" Yukiko exclaimed

"She's right Yukiko," Naoto started, "He did have some... impressive packaging." Naoto blushed when Rise cut in.

"Not that we were looking, right Naoto?" Rise's nose started running blood.

"He didn't seem that big to me, right Ted?" Kanji muttered, "Oh shit, not that WE were looking or anything." That sent Rise Naoto, Teddie and Kanji running

"They'll never learn." Yukiko said dissaprovingly.

"Pervs." Chie and Yosuke said together.

"Hey, you two were peeping too!" Yu said angrily.

"Guys wait for us!" That sent them off running.

Yu and Yukiko sat alone.

"Looks like we're the only two normals here, huh Yukiko. Yu said.

"Right..." Yukiko said shakily.

"What's the matter Yukiko, not feeling well?"

"Aww he does care," She thought to herself "But now is not the time for that. We need to do this now if we are ever going to tell him."

"Yu, now that we're alone, I have something to tell you." Yukiko said.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"It's just," Yukiko fumbled on her words. "I love being with you like this. "Oh my god you're so stupid, you just said the 'L word'."

"Me too." Yu replied, this gave Yukiko a deep blush.

"I wanted to know, why are you always near me?" Yukiko asked. As if fate answered her question, Yu engaged in a kiss, just brushing her lips. Yukiko smiled warmly.

"I guess I got my answer, teehee" Yukiko giggled. Yu had wanted this for a long time. He never showed it, but that scarlett snow always drew him in closer.

Then, ruining the moment, his phone rang.

"Dammit Yosuke." Yu thought to himself.

"Hey dude we ran away and we are all at my place." He started. "Come over when you two lovebirds finish up." He ended the call.

"Yukiko."

"Yeah?"

"They saw us."

"Aw hell no" She replied. "Race ya to Yosuke's ass whooping?" She asked.

"You're on!" He agreed.

*LATER AT YU'S PLACE*

"Yukiko, Naoto and I are sleeping at Rise's." Chie said over the phone. Dojima was late again and Yu and

Yosuke were fixing dinner for an awaiting Nanako, Teddie and Kanji.

"Okay." There was a pause. "Hey Chie, it's raining." Yu started

"I'm two steps ahead of ya. The girls and I are going to watch. Are you guys gonna take a break from cuddling to put on some pants and watch?"

"Fuck you." Yu said

"Love you too!" Chie replied. "Oh wait that should've been Yukiko.

"You and Yosuke have been seen around town recently." Yu teased

"Fuck you." Chie replied

"Love you too, and Yukiko. I know you have the phone on speaker."

"Shit!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Bye!" Yu said.


	4. The Revelations Made

October 12th

*YU'S PLACE*

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kanji asked as Yu cleared the plates from the table.

"Well, Chie told us to make sure we watch the Midnight Channel." Yu said.

"Dude, it's only 8pm." Yosuke added.

"Teddie wants to get beary..." Teddie started. Yosuke ran over to cover Nanako's ears.

"...bearies...Strawbearries!" Teddie finished.

Yosuke sighed, "Ok Nanako, no danger."

"Strawberries on the ladies in Yosukes magazines!" Teddie added

"You stupid bear, there's a little girl here, and I gave you those as a present for working so hard!" Yosuke snapped.

"What ladies?" Nanako questioned. "OH, like Rise, Yukiko, Chie and Naoto?" "I'm sure Chie likes strawberries."

"Even Nanako knows you two are meant to be together." Yu said.

"Yu and Yukiko sitting in a tree...k..i..s..s..s..s..s..i..n..g." Yosuke teased.

Kanji spoke up, "First of all, Yosuke, that's about 600 too many s'. Also, why straberries. You are sick senpai."

"Not true!"

"Also, some of the pages were stuck together. Like Bearries and Cream!" Teddie added

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk..." Yu started, "Nanako, how bout Teddie goes to tuck you in?"

"Yay!" Nanako looked like she was the happiest girl alive. The two went into Nanako's room.

"Yosuke, pages stuck together, no class." Yu said shaking his head.

"Senpai, why do you not have any tissues in your bedroom! Jeez, you're like a ten year old boy!" Kanji said.

"Yu, I bet you have the same issue of 'said magazine' under the futon."

"Like an amatuer, please." Yu said.

"I bet you they're under your couch!"

"NO!" Yu said, "Shit!" Yosuke ran up stairs to Yu's room, followed by Kanji, and then Yu.

"Wait for meeee!" Teddie screamed running after them.

In Yu's room, Yosuke said, "AHA!" He pulled out two magazines, one reading, "Classily Sensual" and the other, "Maryanne's Marshmallow Pie"

"Yosuke, that's a romance novel and a cookbook." Kanji said, pointing out the obvious.

"..." Yu just stood there, embarressed with his cheeks as hot as the Sun.

"Aw man! I thought I really had you there!" Yosuke started, "But this is pretty embarrasing!"

"Dude he likes to read and cook, I think those are just hobbies." Kanji said

"And I what I do in my spare time isn't a hobby?" Yosuke asked.

"What you do is sick." Kanji retorted. Kanji gave Yu a pat on the back and told him, "Senpai, you got a girl now, you can't take shit from him!"

"Right!" Yu said.

*THREE HOURS LATER*

"Dude it should be coming on soon right?" Kanji said, breaking the silence. The four were sitting in Yu's room, the time, 11:58pm.

"I beary much hope that there isn't anybody on tonight." Teddie added.

Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick...The clock seemed to mock them. Yu knew what was coming, he didn't know how or what it would show.

Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick..Bing...Bing...Bing

*RISES'S PLACE*

"Hey it's on!" Chie said.

"Good evening!" Two familiar faces said in unison.

"Tonight you are going to witness the best part of being a twin!"

"TWINCEST!"

"You'll see these two beautiful faces...(The cameras show Cynthia and Adam in nothing but sheets over there 'areas')... become one!"

"Oh I love you Adam!" The shadow said.

"Oh I love you Cynthia!" The shadow said.

"Let's run from the limelight! Let's go where no one can ever see us!" (The T.V. went to black)

"Oh my god." Chie said.

"Oh dear." Naoto followed.

"They were seen on T.V. the other day..." Yukiko added.

"Nevermind this now. What we all know that we have to save them. We may not have known them long but we were their first friends in Inaba." Rise added

"Right!" The girls said.

*YU'S PLACE*

"Right!" The guys said. Yu had just finished the same speech.

"Ugh, Senpai I just remembered we got Midterms in two days!" Kanji added

"We'll go after we finish." Yu said

"Besides, that looked pretty bad." Yosuke added

"Beary bad, we are going to have to give it our all!" Teddie encouraged.

"Let's get some sleep, we should be refreshed for tomorrow." Kanji said.

"Goodnight!" They all said.


	5. Team Effort

October 13th

After school, Yu and the gang went into to the T.V. World.

"Hmmm..." Rise said, unable to find the twins.

"Rise can you see anything?" Chie asked.

"Yes, but the trail goes cold after about 10 meters." She replied

"Teddie, can you sense anything?" Naoto asked.

"No, I can't even find the direction they're in."

"Huuu..." Yukiko sighed. The sighs turned into giggles when Yu put his head on top of her's"

"Stop it...hehehe..." She snickered

"Will you two cut that out?" Yosuke yelled.

"He's just jealous!" Kanji added.

"Shhhh!" Teddie shushed them. "Rise's looking for them!"

"Huh, no luck." Rise said desummoning Himiko. "I need some clues."

*BACK IN THE REAL WORLD*

"Hey, there's an add here for a two bedroom apartment!" Chie said looking at the board in the Shopping District.

"So?" Yosuke questioned.

"Remember when they had to leave to catch the landlord for they're apartment?" Naoto added.

"Oh yeah, ya think that might be it?" Kanji questioned.

"Maybe." Yu added.

"We can go check." Chie encouraged.

"Let's go, maybe we'll find their car or something!" Yosuke said.

*10 MINUTES LATER, AT APARTMENT 2 BLOCK 7*

"Look, over there!" Chie practically screamed.

"Hey, isn't that their car?" Yosuke questioned.

"Yeah!" Yukiko added. Sure enough, there it was, the red Mazda Demio was there, in the drive, pulled slightly to the right to make room for what Yu thought would be the Landlord's car.

"Hey, it's locked." Chie said. Yu began feeling around the underside of the car.

"What are you doing?" Kanji asked. As a response, Yu emerged with a small red box, inside there was a tiny black remote, Yu turned it over and hit a button and a key popped out, attached to the remote.

"Here we go." Yu said congratulating himself. He hit the button and the doors unlocked. 5 of them climbed in and sat, Naoto staying outside to see if anything was missed.

"Yu-kun, can I see that key?" Yukiko asked. He handed it over and she unlocked the glovebox, inside was the usual, registration, manual, but under all that was a small red key.

"Oh can I see that?" Chie asked. She handed it to her and she unlocked a small red box with a black rose on it labeled secret.

"What is that?" Yosuke and Kanji asked.

"It's..it's a heart frame." Chie started, "And it has a picture with Cynthia, and Adam in it. They're hugging and she has her leg up."

"It seems that they were very close until recent events." Yu thought to himself, he also remembered that they were troubled recentley upon the loss of their parents.

"Let's go see Rise and Teddie." Yu said.

*BACK IN THE TV WORLD*

"So you're saying that they are troubled by their parents passing and it put a heavy strain on their relationship, and what we saw on the Midnight Channel was their resolve to love each other again?" Rise asked

"Exactly." Yu replied

"Do you sense anything now?" Teddie asked

"Yeah, lemme check." Rise responded. I sense them...that way!" She pointed southwest.

"Let's go!" They all said, pumped for what lied ahead.

*THE MUSEUM*

"Wow." Kanji said

"Woah." Chie said. What they saw before them was a museum, made of glass. There we clothes and papers and pictures all throughout, all seeming to relate to Cynthia and Adam.

"Well let's go in!" Yu encouraged.

"Oh my." Naoto said upon entering.

"Look out!" Rise said, "HIMIKO!"

"IZANAGI!"

"JIRAIYA!"

"TOMOE!"

"KONOHANA-SAKUYA!"

"TAKE-MIKAZUCHI!"

"KINTOKI-DOUJI!"

"SUKUNA-HIKONA!"

Let's go!" Yosuke encouraged.

*A FEW FLOORS LATER*

"KEEP GOING!" Naoto

"GO TOMOE!" Chie exclaimed

"LET'S GO!" Kanji screamed.

*TWO FLOORS LATER*

"Huuuhuuuu...huuu...Keep..blegh..going!" Chie tried to catch up.

"hhh-h-..h...h..how?" Yosuke questioned.

"Ngh...hhu." Naoto struggled

"Ugh...so...nuh...tired." Yukiko collapsed.

"Guys, let's call it a day." Rise added. They turned back when they heard,

"OH..OH...OH CYNTHIA! IT HURTS!"

"ADAM! IT'LL BE OK, WE HAVE EACH OTHER."

"We have to come back." Yu said

"Right!" They all replied.


End file.
